The Animal's Darkness
by Arctic4Queen
Summary: What would happen if the animals of Neverland slowly begin to attack the fairies of Pixie Hollow. What happens when only one fairy can stop it? What if that Fairy is Fawn? Follow her and her friends as they take on the challenge of saving Pixie Hollow, but what happens if love follows? *I suck at summaries, the inside is better I promise*


_The Animal's Darkness_

 _A Tinkerbell Story_

 _By: Arctic4Queen_

 _-Authors Note-_

 _Welcome to my first story! It's my first story on here so bear with me! Hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Hawk Vs Fairy

It was a peaceful day in Pixie Hollow, the sky was blue, birds were chirping, flowers blooming, water flowing through the rivers, and the sun shining upon all. As you take a closer look into the hollow you can see fairies roaming about. The scouting fairies on patrol, water fairies working with the garden fairies by helping by watering the plants. The tinkers were building more storage houses while the light fairies were working with the animal fairies as they helped them with teaching the animals exercises.

Though, there was a certain group of fairies who were not doing their usual work so to speak, as they were hanging out by the water whilst talking, laughing, and having a real good time. The fairies were, Tinkerbell the tinker, Silvermist the water fairy, Iridessa the light fairy, Rosetta the garden fairy, Vidia the fast-flyer fairy, and finally Fawn, the animal fairy.

"Oh my God Tink, please for the love of pixie dust tell me you did not pull that prank on Clank!" Fawn said, while clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh, but I did. You all should of seen Clank's face, it was priceless, purely priceless." Tink said, making everyone laugh once more, even Vidia who is usually a stone brick when it comes to her emotions.

"Girls, it's almost lunch time, as much as I don't want to, we should probably be heading back." Iridessa said as she stood up.

"Oh sweet peas! I need myself some food, you all best eat up a good ole lunch when we get back!" Rosetta said, making everyone chuckle once again.

"I gotta go feed Cheese first, but food does sound pretty good right about now." Fawn said, referring to her favorite mouse in Pixie Hollow, possibly one of her favorite animals even, though she would never admit it out loud.

Though, the fun was short lived because as soon as they were about to fly back to the Hollow, they heard screams, not just a couple but many.

"What in tarnation?" Rosetta said, as she looked at her friends who were all giving each other the same concerned looking face.

"I….It sounded like it came from Pixie Hollow!" Iridessa said as she pointed with her right arm where Pixie Hollow is whilst subconsciously clung to Silvermist's arm with the other.

"Well let's go then! Something must of happened." Vidia said and with that Vidia took off, and as she is the fast flying fairy she left her friends yelling after her but left them in the dust. She bobbed and weaved through all the plants as she hurriedly made her way back to Pixie Hollow. Once she arrived and landed she ran through the gates and the first thing she saw was fairies on the ground with a hawk attacking others.

Vidia watched as scouting fairies began attacking the hawk in the attempts to stop it but were miserably failing as they were being tossed to the side as if they were a ping pong ball. Vidia watched in horror as a scouting fairy went in to swipe at the legs of the hawk but was quickly batted away with the hawks wing and went flying all the way to Vidia's side.

"Oh my pixie dust." A voice made Vidia come back to reality and turn around to see that it was Silvermist who just spoke, with all her friends behind, looking in horror as to what was happening. Iridessa and Tink quickly knelt to the scouting fairy who was injured and was making sure that they were okay.

"How is a hawk here?! I thought we were neutral with them now! That they don't attack us and we don't attack them?" Tinkerbell asked as she tended to the scout fairy who was still on the ground.

"I don't know! We did made an agreement with them, I was even there to do it! This shouldn't be happening!" Fawn said as her mind began racing to all the possibilities of why this hawk was here in pixie hollow attacking fairies.

"Fawn!" Nyx's voice boomed, the leader of the scouting fairies, came running over with a spear in her hand and she seemed to have a cut on her right arm, assumingly from the hawk.

"You have to try and reason with the hawk, it's too unstable for us to try and tie it down!" Nyx said, making Fawn look at her in shock as did her friends.

"You want me to what?!" Fawn asked as she put her hands to her head, trying to process what Nyx just said.

"Get a grip Fawn, your the only one who can reason with this hawk, you've made friends with a hawk once so you can do it again and you also made friends with the Neverbeast for crying out loud!" Nyx said, becoming more irritated as time went by because of Fawn's lack of movement.

"Hold up Nyx, you can't seriously be having Fawn try and take on that hawk, your the scouting fairy for pixie's sake!" Vidia said as she stood in front of Fawn, not wanting to see her friend get into any serious danger.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Vidia." Nyx snarled back at Vidia and by the looks of it Vidia was about to say another comeback when Fawn got in front of Vidia.

"It's okay, I'll try and reason with the hawk." Fawn said making her friends give a little cry.

"B...But Fawn, the hawk can kill you!" Iridessa shrieked as she gripped Fawn's arm but Fawn lightly pulled her arm away.

"As if that hasn't happened to me before, I'll be fine." Fawn said, referring to the time she was killed after saving pixie hollow with Gruff, but was magically saved by Gruff's electricity.

"Be careful Fawn." Tinkerbell told her friend and Fawn merely nodded, on the outside Fawn tried to look tough but on the inside she was a scared little girl. Yeah, Fawn did become friends with a hawk before, but it was a baby and it was calm, but this one is a full grown adult and it is going ballistic.

Fawn carefully began to make her way towards the hawk, who began to terrorize fairies homes and she took a deep breath.

"HEY HAWK OVER HERE!" Fawn yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth to get the hawk's attention and to her dismay, it did. The hawk turned around and leaped in front of Fawn, making the ground shake slightly causing Fawn to fall in front of the hawk.

"Hey, easy there big guy, were friends right? You don't want to hurt me, I know you don't. There is no need for hurting anyone here okay?" Fawn said as she slowly stood up, hoping her words would reach the hawk, and for a few seconds Fawn thought she did it. Though she was wrong, because after a few moments the hawk screech and brought it's claw up and slashed it down on Fawn's shoulder, sending her flying backwards, as little bits of blood seeped out of her wound.

"FAWN!" Her friends yelled in unison as they saw their friend in front of the hawk about to become food as it raised it's claw up again.

"P...Pl….Please, I...I'm your friend" Fawn said weakly as she pulled herself up to her knees and she lifted up her opposite arm in an effort to save herself as if it would actually do anything. Fawn closed her eyes as she waiting for the hawks final blow but it never came, she slowly opened her eyes to see the hawk just staring at her confused and it brought it's claw down to the ground and then flew off.

Fawn sighed a breath of relief as she collapsed back to the ground, breathing heavily. Upon seeing their friend on the ground, injured, Tinkerbell and the others raced over to Fawn, Rosetta surprisingly being the first one to Fawn and quickly put Fawn's head in her lap.

"Oh sweet pea, keep your eyes open alright, help should be coming soon." Rosetta said as she traced Fawn's face in an attempt to comfort her.

"Just don't go looking into the light Fawn, on most occasions I would say the light is good but not now, the light is bad, don't go to it okay!" Iridessa said as she began to ramble, earning her a small jab in the side from Vidia.

Silvermist took this time to look around the hollow and saw numerous fairies on the ground, homes destroyed and the food that was being transported to the storage houses for the winter was all over the place.

"Guys, this is bad, like really bad." Silvermist said catching the attention of her friends who also looked around in shock of the aftermath.

"Oh my God! All the food is basically ruined! We're gonna die of starvation in the winter! I don't want to die of starvation!" Iridessa said as she began to freak out.

"Relax Dessa, we're not gonna die, there still is plenty of time before winter hits us." Tinkerbell said as she placed her hand on Iridessa's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"G...Guy's, I feel dizzy." Fawn mumbled out as she closed her eyes, causing her friends to panic.

"Hang in there sugar, I'm sure help is almost here, you just gotta keep your eyes open for me sweet pea alright?" Rosetta spoke to Fawn in a gentle voice and she just got a mumbled response from Fawn who tried to keep her eyes open.

"Where are the nurses?! I haven't seen one yet! This is ridiculous!" Vidia exclaimed, angry that her friend is lying on the ground, on the brim of unconsciousness and there is nothing she can do to help. Once again Fawn's eyes began to close as more blood began to come out of her shoulder, which the cut from the hawk looks pretty deep, which could ultimately cause a major infection if it isn't treated soon.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" A voice spoke and the girls turned to see a male elite scouting fairy come running over.

"No, our friend was attacked by the hawk, she's hurt pretty bad." Silvermist told the male sparrowman whilst pointing to Fawn.

"Her names Fawn right? She's the one who took on the hawk right?" He asked the girls and they all nodded.

That's when it hit Iridessa on who this was, Wes, one of the most elite scouting fairies in Pixie Hollow, even better than Nyx! Iridessa got a good look at him and saw that he had sandy brown hair with crystal blue eyes and a blue bandana around his head. His uniform compared to the others was different, he had a black long sleeve undershirt with a white shirt over it as well as a blue cover and then a black short sleeve jacket. He has white pants with black boots with a dagger and rope on his side, a blue bow and a quiver on his back. Not only was he one of the best scouts but he was also one of the hottest sparrowman in Pixie Hollow.

"Wes right?" Iridessa asked him and Wes nodded.

"May I?" He asked, motioning next to Fawn and the girls nodded. Wes carefully knelt next to Rosetta and Fawn and he began to examine Fawn's injuries. He moved a few strands of hair out of Fawn's face to be sure there was no head wound. As he did that he began to wipe away the sweat that was brimming down Fawn's face with his thumb.

"Hey Fawn, I'm Wes, can you keep your eyes open for me?" Wes spoke in a gentle voice to Fawn, and Fawn's eyes opened slightly but this time they stayed open. Wes gently sat her up, being mindful of her shoulder injury that needed treatment immediately. He placed his left hand underneath her knees and used his other under her back and softly picked her up. Wes was about to take Fawn to the hospital but was stopped when Vidia stood in front of him.

"Listen scout boy, where do you think your going with her?" Vidia said, her protective side growing at an alarming rate. Yes Vidia may not like to show her emotions much but when one of her friends are hurt, then sure as hell she would make sure nothing will happen to them again.

"I'm going to take her to the nurses ward, most of the nurses are already there treating multiple fairies after the attack, but don't worry I will make sure she is at top priority for you guys." Wes told Fawn's friends and they all nodded, except for Vidia of course who looked at him with question but eventually let him go. As Wes took off, the girls took one more look around them and were about to take off when they heard a voice.

"Girls!" It was Queen Clarion, who was flying over to the girls and landed right in front of them.

"Queen Clarion." The girls said in unison, respectfully as they greeted their queen.

"I came as quickly as I could after I heard about the attack, are you all alright?" The queen asked them, all whilst looking them up and down to be sure of no injuries.

"We're quite alright Queen Clarion, but Fawn got injured, she was the who managed to make the hawk go away but not before the hawk took a swipe at her." Tinkerbell said, with sadness in her voice. The Queen sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, absorbing everything that she was just told.

"Alright, I briefly got into contact with King Millori, he should be sending some fairies and supplies down to help us." The queen told the girls who nodded.

"I do know you girls want to go see Fawn right away but as much as I don't want to make you guys but I have to, since you all are okay after the attack I need you girls to go and help any fairy who needs it, understood girls?" Queen Clarion told the girls who all had a sad look on their face but merely nodded in response.

Meanwhile in the nursing wing….

Wes flew into the hospital with speed, noticeably taking in how much more crowded the wing got from earlier. He landed and walked over to the nurses desk, carefully holding Fawn so that she wouldn't be injured any further.

"I need a nursing fairy now!" Wes barked, his voice filled with urgency as he looked at the desk fairy who looked up to him in shock, she quickly composed herself and checked a data chart.

"Go to room 142, a nursing fairy should meet you there." The desk fairy said and Wes nodded and mouthed a thank you to the desk fairy and ran down the hall. Fawn's shoulder was beginning to get worse and worse by the sounds of Fawn groaning in pain.

The second Wes got the the room, multiple nursing fairies were there who quickly took Fawn from him and brought her into the room. Wes was about to follow but was stopped by a smaller nurse fairy.

"I know you want to go in there but you can't, why don't you go clean up and wait out here alright?" The fairy spoke gently to him and Wes just nodded his head and the nurse quickly went into the room to work on Fawn.

Wes looked at his hands, which had some blood on them, he looked at his uniform that had some blood splotches on it, but he ignored them and walked the the bathroom to go wash his hands. After he washed his hands he looked up in the mirror at himself, he saw how much of a mess he looked after the whole hawk ordeal.

'I wish I was there sooner, maybe this fairy wouldn't of gotten hurt.' Wes thought to himself. Wes turned the water on once again and splashed some cold water on his face, wiping it on a leaf and then walking back out to where he was supposed to wait.

Two hours have gone by with no word on Fawn, which definitely worried Wes, though he couldn't figure out why he was so worried over this fairy. He's been in multiple situations like this but this one was just different to him.

Soon after, Tink, Sil, Dessa, Rosetta, and Vidia came running into the nursing wing. Wes quietly stood up which the girls noticed and they ran over to Wes.

"She's okay right? She's not dead, I told her not to go into the light before! Please tell me she isn't dead!" Iridessa cried, clearly scared for her friends life.

"I have no word on how she is, she's been in there for two hours and I haven't had a single nurse come out to tell me anything." Wes told the girls who all looked upset at this, Wes was about to say something to comfort them when another voice spoke.

"Friends of Fawn?" Wes whipped around to see a male sparrowman with a clipboard waiting, Wes and the girls quickly walked over to him.

"Okay, a big group of you I see. Well then I'll cut straight to the point, Fawn will be okay. Let me just say that first before you all freak out." The sparrowman said, making everyone sigh a breath of relief.

"Though she did lose quite a bit of blood we managed to give her the right transfusion, though from the hawk's claw it did tear two minor ligaments in her shoulder, though since they aren't major ligaments her shoulder should heal within a month's time. Her shoulder will be in pain for the first few weeks so is there anyone who will be with her to give her, her medicines? I honestly don't think she would be able to do them herself, especially since she has to wake up in the middle of the night to take them." The sparrowman said and Rosetta quickly stepped forward.

"I'll handle the medicines, thank you very much Doc, but were gonna go see our friend now." Rosetta said as she walked passed the sparrowman and into Fawn's room.

"Well just make sure you all aren't too loud okay?" The sparrowman told the others who nodded and he walked away, probably to go treat another patient. The others walked into Fawn's room to see Rosetta already at Fawn's side sitting in a chair and Fawn who was merely looking at the ceiling. Fawn's whole left shoulder and arm was bandaged, and she had these tubes in her arm.

"Hey Fawn, how are you feeling?" Silvermist asked in her sweet voice as she walked over to the other side of Fawn.

"I'm fine for now, but when these painkillers wear off it's gonna be painful I assume." Fawn told them and the others just nodded at her sadly. Wes stayed to the back of the room, not wanting to intrude on Fawn's friends conversation.

"I can't believe Nyx made you do that! She's a scouting fairy for a reason, to protect not to make others do it for her! She is the reason your hurt Fawn!" Vidia said, her anger coming out and Fawn, using her good arm just waved Vidia off.

"They tried Vidia, I did what I had to do. Even if it means getting hurt I will do anything to protect you guys or Pixie Hollow." Fawn told the girls who smiled at her, honoring Fawn's bravery, even if they don't like it.

"Yeah, but Fawn you've saved Pixie Hollow twice now, and they both ended with you getting hurt, dead even! We understand why you do it, because I mean if it was any of us we'd probably do the same exact thing, but we just don't want to see you get hurt." Tinkerbell told Fawn who slowly nodded, understanding her friends sadness.

"I know guys, but I did what I had to do." Fawn told the girls who nodded.

"Oh, we know sweet pea, and we're all so proud of you. But no more trying to die for a good few months alright?" Rosetta said causing everyone to chuckle a little bit.

"Yeah, I get it but guys if you don't mind, I'd really like to fall asleep if that's okay with you guys." Fawn told her friends who nodded, and with that each of them got up, Rosetta giving Fawn a kiss on her forehead and then piled out of the room with everyone except for one person, Wes.

"So, your the one who took me here right?" Fawn asked Wes who nodded and took a few steps towards her bed so she wouldn't have to speak so loud.

"Well thank you, I think my friends were in too much shock to actually bring me to the hospital if I'm being honest with you." Fawn said with a smile making Wes chuckle.

"Glad I was of service, but you know your friends were right, you really are a brave fairy, probably the bravest I've ever seen. I don't know many fairies who would try and take on a hawk alone." Wes told Fawn who blushed slightly.

"Yeah well if I'm being honest if Nyx didn't tell me to, I probably wouldn't have." Fawn told Wes.

"Nyx shouldn't have told you too either, she is a skillful scouting fairy and could have handled it herself. I will definitely be talking to her about it." Wes told Fawn who looked a bit skeptical.

"She is in charge of the scouting fairies though, the only person she could listen to is Queen Clarion." Fawn told him but Wes shook his head.

"Yes, Nyx may be the scouting fairy in charge but I am an elite scouting fairy, meaning I outrank her." Wes told Fawn who looked surprised but nodded anyways.

"Oh, that's pretty cool, but I would really like to talk but I really am exhausted. Did you know hawks can seriously take a lot out of a fairy just to talk to them?" Fawn said with a laugh.

"I bet it does, but I will leave you to rest, take care Fawn." Wes said giving her a small wave which Fawn returned with her one good arm.

After Wes left Fawn flopped her head down onto her pillow, thoughts filling her mind. 'Why did the hawk attack? Why did it come to Pixie Hollow in the first place? Didn't we have a truce with them?' Fawn's thoughts raced through her mind which eventually led her to becoming more and more tired, making it difficult to stay awake. Fawn finally gave in to her exhaustion and she fell into a sleep with those thoughts still on her mind.

 _-Authors Note-_

 _Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of my story! I'm Arctic, and well I was bored one day and I just watched one of my fav disney movies Tinkerbell and was like why not write a fanfic since I got nothing else to do so here I am. Be sure to leave a review so I know what you all thought! See ya!_

 _Also here's a link to see what Wes looks like:_ _/ovPYLDZ_

 _~Arctic~_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Tinkerbell or anything to do with it. I only own my OC Wes._


End file.
